Stay Classy School Rumble
by confluX
Summary: A late night boredom induced work that attempts to be a continuation to the original School Rumble manga. **Ch.4 added**
1. Chapter 1

Stay Classy School Rumble

**The reason behind this fanfic thing probably has to do with the season, seeing as I don't have anything to do. Since I have little to no creativity I think I'm going to continue the manga story line. If I get some positive feedback I might write more. Here goes...**

Yakumo had finished reviewing the hastily drawn manuscript and tried to think of how to respond to Harima in a constructive rather than critical way. But before she could think of something to say, the thought of Harima and Eri going to the party together impeded any other thought. How could she win Harima over when he is already engaged to Sawachika? Would it even be right for her to try? Much to her delight, Iori came to cheer her up. Mew Mew.

Yakumo: What do you think I should do Iori?

----

Harima and Eri are seated next to each other at a long table and at the head of the table is the important executive that hosted the party.

Executive: Welcome. Welcome. I hope all of you feel comfortable, if there is any sort of special need, get it out of the way before we begin.

Silence...

Okay then lets begin.

Harima had the slightest interest in all of this and still wondered why he allowed himself to be taken hostage by this undeserving bitch. However, other than his disguise against Tenma, his sunglasses served him in many other ways. zzzzzzz

----

Hanai was crouched in some bushes outside the Tsukamoto residence. His keen senses, sharpened by his years training in the dojo were unable to pick up the fragrance that he so wished to intercept. He became worried after Yakumo didn't show for another hour. He then scurried ninja-like to the front door and snatched a note explaining the absence, Apparently according to the note, Harima had gone to some party downtown. Hanai then realized that Harima was living with Yakumo and assumed the two had gone to the party together. Hanai leaped onto his bike and began peddling furiously. Harimaaaaa!

Yakumo dropped the bowl of rice she was carrying.

Sarah: Are you feeling alright, Yakumo?

Yakumo: Yeah I just felt... a strong thought.

----

Apparently the meeting was over, but Harima was oblivious. Eri was getting a little nervous... it seemed like Harima had been staring at the woman across from her at the table for the entire duration of the meeting.

Executive: So who is this friend you brought with you to the meeting Eri?

Sawachika: Hmph. He is my fiance. I would like to formally announce my engagement to him right here right now. And if you try...

Executive: Ha! This joke, you have got to be kidding me. What is your name son?

Harima at the time was fantasizing and had the bad habit of talking in his sleep... "Ten..Tsukamoto". Eri realizing what Harima was doing gave him a hard kick in the shin. Harima after having come back to his senses let out a manly grunt expressing great pain both physical and mental.

Sawachika looked away and blushed. _Hige you are the worst!_

Harima: Umm... could I be excused for a moment.

Executive: Sure thing Tsukamoto-san.

Harima closed the door behind him and entered the restroom. _Oh man what should I do... On one hand the easy way to get out of this situation would be to just ditch her here... no tempting as it is, that is not who I am now. I need to confront those old bastards like the man that I am._

Harima looked through the window in the door and watched several men adorned with ski masks and firearms shepherd the guests to the back of the room. Harima being the badass that he is, immediately dashed in and started attacking the masked men with seemingly no plan whatsoever. His first kick connected with one of the masked faces and sent the guy in a trajectory of imminent pain towards the wall. Another of the masked men raised his uzi, but was too slow for Harima who quickly took him out in a similar manner with a flying kick. Unfortunately for Harima, one of the masked men was too quick for him and connected a lead pipe with his back. Due to the impact Harima's precious sunglasses flew off his head and onto the floor and as a follow up were smashed between one of the men's shoes and the ground. Two of the men grabbed and restrained him.

Leader of the Masked Men: What a fiesty one! Do you know what happens when you mess with the yakuza bastard?

Harima: Do you know what happens when you mess with me slime?

He tried to shake the men, and was nearly successful, but was denied by the other two men reeling from the kicks. With a combined effort the men turned Harima around so that he was facing their leader. The man stood grinning from cheek to cheek.

Leader: Ho Ho! We have found more here than we expected. The boss has been looking for you. Sasaki and Toudou keep these hostages under control, the rest of us are going to take this heavy bastard to HQ.

The man acting as leader pulled out a cloth moist with either and brought it up to Harima's face rendering him unconscious.

Sawachika: Stop it! He is the first guy that I have ever truly...

Sasaki: Shut up bitch.

Harima's body was carried out the door indifferent to the upset Eri. The hostages after witnessing the brazen attack made by Harima began to worry about their own situations. They were all being held ransom and their release would require a total of 500 million yen. As all hope appeared to be lost, the door to the room came crashing down.

Hanai: YAKUMO!

Toudou: What the fuck?

The two men were easily taken by the expert dojo fighter, and the hostages were relieved for the moment, except for Eri who began to tear up.

Hanai: Do any of you know where Tsukamoto went?

Executive: Kidnapped by the masked men, who apparently are yakuza and taken to their Headquarters.

Hanai: Where is your Headquarters? Answer me scum!

Hanai began to crush Sasaki's face into the floor for an answer and Sasaki in order to end the pain replied. Hanai quickly dashed out the of the room and pursued the men who he thought had kidnapped Yakumo.

Executive: Looks like you have some determined competition Eri. hehe

----


	2. Chapter 2

********

_Okay lol still bored enough to do this_

********

Sarah: I wonder what is taking those two so long... Wait I shouldn't have said that.

Yakumo: No, its fine Sarah, what those two do together is their own business and none of mine. I really think that I should stop being selfish and allow them to be happy together.

Sarah: Don't say that! Don't give up! This is the first time you have felt something for another guy. A cowardly love is full of regrets you know...

Yakumo: I get what you are saying, I just don't feel like its right.

Sarah: sigh Alright Yakumo... Maybe it would still be a good idea to check Sawachika's mansion to see if he's alright though?

Yakumo: I don't see anything wrong with that I guess. By the way, why do you care so much about my love life?

Sarah: As you know I am a celibate, so instead of my own love life which would be forbidden I see yours as if it were mine.

Yakumo: (smiles) You're weird Sarah.

Sarah: (smiles) I know.

----

Hanai Haruki ranked 5th in the national dojo martial arts competition, and the fastest athlete at his school was nothing to be messed with. He charged out of the hotel where the meeting was being held and caught sight of the attackers loading into a sleek black car with tinted windows, but the sunlight temporarily disabled his vision preventing him from seeing his "damsel in distress". As soon as he regained his composure the car sped away. He looked for his bike, but to no avail it appeared as though it had been stolen. The only reasonable thing to do in this situation would be to have given up the chase for the moment and to have called the authorities, but Hanai wasn't a reasonable guy.

Hisaki(one of the masked men driving the car): Umm... boss is it me or is someone following us.

Leader/Kabashi: Shit... which vehicle is he in?

Hisaki: Well he appears to be chasing us on foot...

Kabashi: Ha what a dipshit... okay well we'll lose him soon enough.

Hisaki: He may be able to catch us now. (light turns red)

Hanai: YAKUMO! I'm coming...

Kabashi: Just run it...

Hanai: Damn heh eh it!

Apparently Itoko and Tae (Nurse) were driving around in the SUV and failed to see Hanai tearing up the street. What resulted was surprisingly no real injury to Hanai, but a giant dent in the front bumper.

Itoko: Ugh... what did we hit this time, Tae?

Tae: I don't know, but he looks familiar.

Itoko: Oh hey Hanai... what a pleasure it is to meet you. And the answer to your question is no, I will not give you extra credit.

Hanai: Okasabe-sensei heh heh YAKUMO! heh kidnapped...

Itoko: Yakumo was kidnapped? In which direction did they take her?

Hanai: (clears throat) They skipped the light, and are heading towards their headquarters which is in an abandoned house east of Asaki Mall.

Itoko: Oh those assholes, we saw them. Better get in here Hanai...

Tae: Green!

Tae completely ignored the fact that Hanai was still in the process of getting in the SUV and stomped on the gas. Hanai struggled to wrest his way in, hanging on to the door which was swaying back and forth.

Itoko: Nice one Hanai. (gets cell out and dials local police) I would like to report an incident of human trafficking that is in the process of occurring. The perpetrators are heading north and eventually eastbound after reaching Asaki Mall. Thank you for your time sir.(click) That should be enough, but we should still follow I think. What are your thoughts on this Tae?

Tae: Hmmm... Vigilante acts are generally risky and not worth the effort of dealing with both the criminals and the authorities reacting to their spheres being violated. But I love a chase. hehe

Itoko: (smiles) You better wear your seatbelt Hanai this could get messy.

----

Yoshidayama, Nara and Nishimoto had just finished a long and "manly" shopping spree searching for their inner charm. Their bags were overflowing with matching sunglasses, shirts, jackets and cargo pants. It was just a little disturbing how closely their purchases resembled what Harry MacKenzie was wearing the day earlier. Despite their hardships the group had encountered in the past regarding the opposite sex, the trio felt like it was on the top of things at that moment.

Yoshidayama: Heh we're looking forward now...

Nishimoto: This clothing assures us the undeniable attraction of multitudes of women.

Nara: Its times like this where I really question what I'm doing with my life.

Yoshidayama: Quit being a winy little bitch Nara... Girls will come to us you'll see Nara.

To Nara's surprise girls would come to him soon, just not in the way Yoshidayama had expected.

----

Hisaki: God dammit! Kabashi we are being followed again.

Kabashi: You've got to be kidding me is it that idiot again?

Hisaki: I wouldn't be able to tell, but from what I can see we are being followed by a blue SUV and it seems to be gaining.

Kabashi: Shit... I wonder if they got the cops in on this too. Hopefully Sasaki and Toudou are fairing better than us right now. (pulls out cell and calls Sasaki).... (silence) ... Fuck you Sasaki! (proceeds to throw the phone at the dashboard).

Hisaki: Jesus... Kabashi don't add to our problems with your temper. Lets just get this bastard to HQ and end this ordeal.

Kabashi: Your right Hisaki, lets get this going. Hmmm... Roko has been very quiet back there...

Harima had just woken up prematurely from his sleep (so early that he was able to catch Roko off guard). He had a grin stretched across his face, a countenance resonating with killing intent.

Harima: I agree, lets get this going.

----

Tae: Hehe he thinks he can lose me, swerving about like that. I'll show him.

Tae, in her bout of reckless driving began to swerve over curves narrowly missing a group of small children. After the first victims, Harry MacKenzie happened to be in the path of the this unpredictable juggernaut of a vehicle, but managed to escape due to his superhuman reflexes.

Harry: Well now I have hard evidence to support the stereotype...

Hanai: Why did you let HER drive?

Itoko: It has proven to work well in the past. Every instance in which we were pulled over together, the officer let us off mostly due to the charming innocence Tae displays. Besides its fun.

Hanai: Hmmm... I wonder if there is a fight going on in the car, that would at least explain the ridiculous swerving...

Itoko: That could be...

Suddenly, the SUV and its passengers felt an impact. Apparently the Yoshidayama trio had been crushed under the weight of SUV's 4 tires. As soon as Hanai realized it he was alone in the SUV. The other two had quickly ditched the scene. But things for Hanai were about to get much worse. The police that Itoko had phoned in earlier had arrived, but instead of chasing the car they found themselves more than satisfied with Hanai.

Hanai: Officers I wasn't the one driving. My friends, one of whom was driving, ditched me.

Officer: Have you considered that your friends were never really there, that maybe you were the one who was actually driving and that your "friends" were just figments of your imagination?

Hanai: Look officer .... Ryuuga, if you ask anyone I know, they will tell you I am an honorable, hardworking, trustworthy person incapable of something as heinous as this...

Officer 2: (whisper to Ryuuga) If you ask me that character type would be even more likely to crack considering his stress load. That kind of guy will have to at some point reach breaking point and do something as crazy as this.

Ryuuga nods: I think we are going to have to take you into custody son.

Hanai: You have got to be kidding me! YAKUMO!

----

Yakumo: All right Sarah, I'm coming no need to yell.

The two girls walked down to the Sawachika mansion, and rang the bell on the gate. The gate opened after the second try. However instead of seeing Eri they found her butler Nakamura.

Nakamura: Miss I'm sorry, but could I ask you a favor...

Yakumo: Yes.

Nakamura: The miss has been upset recently and has closed herself off in her room. Could you try to bring her back to her senses for me?

Yakumo: Yes, I will try my best. Could you excuse me Sarah?

When Yakumo, entered Eri's room, she found Eri sitting on her bed leaning up against the blinded window. Her composure resembled the fragmented sunlight that illuminated her. Yakumo tried to say something to console her, but nothing managed to come out.

Sawachika: So I'm guessing you came here for Harima? Well he isn't here. He was kidnapped.

Yakumo: Kidnapped?

Sawachika: Yeah at the party a group of masked men recognized him and took him.

Yakumo: Why aren't you searching for him or at least trying to cooperate with the police? Don't you care about him?

Sawachika: I doubt I would be any help to the authorities and besides even if I was able to find him I don't think he would want to see me.

Yakumo: What? He is your fiance he must want to see you.

Sawachika: No you have got it all wrong. He doesn't want to see me... he wants to see you.


	3. Chapter 3

********

_I can't remember where the SC Universe is so I'm going to use Yokohama in the meantime. Also I haven't been using any of the SC animals so I decided to include one :)_

********

"_Owww_". Harima rubbed his head trying to dispel the pain that spreading across his face. Feeling disoriented and confused Harima stumbled out of the flaming wreckage that once resembled a Lexus. Lying on the comfortably warm pavement, Harima began to reorient himself and attempted to recall the incidents leading up to his current predicament, but he blanked.

"_Its useless_" he thought to himself. "_Thinking any longer is gonna fry my brain. I'm sure I'll remember later if my name isn't.... OH SHIT_"

Harima began to panic. He made a quick search of the wreckage and found three other bodies two seemed unconscious and worst-case scenario... dead. And the other one...

Kabashi: (writhing in pain) Fucking bastard. This is all your fault!

Harima: What happened here?

Kabashi: Are you fucking with me? You started attacking us while we were trying to drive and I suppose you were hoping for the car to drive itself?

Harima was taken aback by his response. "_Did I really do this? Does this mean I am a criminal?" _As Harima was deliberating on his past, Kabashi began to reach underneath his jacket and managed to recover a 12mm. But just as soon as Kabashi was ready to pull the trigger, he realized his target was no where to be found.

Kabashi: Great!... Now I'm stuck here with a full clip... Well until next time my "friend".

----

Yakumo's face blushed. Being honest with herself she realized she was very happy to hear that Harima had feelings for her, but at the same time, she recognized the pain that Eri must have been feeling.

Yakumo: This isn't like you Eri. The Eri I knew was determined and stubborn in her resolve. She would never concede over a little competition. What happened to you Eri?

Sawachika: You don't know what its like to be fawned over by hundreds of guys not looking for anything other than your shallow appearance. And when you finally found a guy that sees past the shallowness and sees you for your true self, your friend steals that guy. You have no idea how painful that is for me. Just leave me alone....

Yakumo: But...

Sawachika: Just get out!

Yakumo first hesitated, but then reinforced by the expression of Eri's face exited the room and headed down the staircase. She began to realize just how much she needed her sister. Her sister even as dim-witted as she was knew just what to do in these situations. "_I wonder when Sister is coming home._"

Nakamura was quick to pick up on what had happened.

Nakamura: Thanks. Sorry for the trouble Miss, I'm sure she'll come around eventually in the meantime try not to get too upset over her fit.

Sarah: Thank you. See you later.

As they were walking back home, there was just silence. Neither party had any interest in bringing up the topic as they both saw it as a risk for further distress.

----

The silent calm of Yokohama Penitentiary Wing B was disturbed by the clanging of iron as a new inmate arrived and was administered into his cell. The reaction of the other inmates was negligible. They were used to this.

Hanai sat hunched over his bunk. "_How could this happen to someone like me? Someone who has taken to heart the task of bettering the world. Someone who has risked his life for others and upholding justice... I have been betrayed. No THEY have betrayed me... Okasabe-sensei, the yakuza, the police... and even my parents who wouldn't bail me out. Why should I uphold the principles of a society that treats me like trash, even though I have used everything at my disposal to improve it? Thats right there is reason for me to."_ While Hanai was deeply thinking, someone or rather something appeared that Hanai had not seen for years since his psychiatric visits as a child. It was Kino his furry pet sloth. Although whether it could be considered a sloth could form the basis of a debate. It had the outline of a sloth however its fur was an albino white with the accompanying red eyes. Its ears were longer and more angular that a sloth and its teeth had distinct canine components. In addition to the previous characteristics, its most distinct and noticeable quality was its long blade like claws. It began to approach Hanai.

Kino: (grinning) Heeyy Hanai.

Hanai: Kino... but I thought you were gone forever... Ugh stop it Hanai, you're not crazy. You're not crazy.

Kino: Hehe... Hanai don't worry I'm real, You just couldn't see me all these years because they tricked you. They were always against you and me.

Hanai: Who do you mean by they?

Kino: Everyone. But that would be treating them all as equal menaces in a common plot now wouldn't it? We can't have that now can we. Of course there was a mastermind behind this insidious plot against us. Can you guess?

A flurry of memories ransacked Hanai's mind. Harima had stolen Yakumo and brought her to the party where she was kidnapped. Hanai had tried to save Yakumo, but had been thwarted and found himself as he was in his cell. Hanai began to sort out the other memories, but they all were just details to picture that he was painting in his mind. "_Harima did this. He is the one who caused me so much pain." _

Hanai: Harima... I'm going to kill you and nothing will stop me this time. And I mean nothing...

----

Kabashi was lying down in a hospital bed recovering from his Harima inflicted injuries. He was contemplating the eventual call he would have to make to his superior rank. "_Sigh... at least Hisaki and Roko made it out of this thing in one piece."_ He heard his ringtone. It was coming from the bedside table, where the nurse had placed his cell when he was receiving treatment. He hesitated..."_Fuck_"

Kabashi: Hello... who is this?

Boss: You fucking knew who it was before you picked up the phone. Now to business. Explain to me why you five managed to pull off an epic fail on the hostage jig.

Kabashi: Well in the beginning we quickly and easily took control of the party, and the plan was smoothly playing out until someone crashed our party.

Boss: So this ONE GUY managed to beat you all senseless and free the hostages?

Kabashi: No, actually we were able to take him, even though he was quite the fighter. The trouble came after I noticed how similar he looked to Liu.

Boss: Liu? The highest ranking member of our syndicate? I don't believe you.

Kabashi: Here let me send you a pic.

Boss: Wow this really does look like Liu, but much younger. This might actually be the son he has been searching for. This is the kind of shit to send me up the ranks. Oh. but let me guess he escaped too?

Kabashi: You got it. But there are some more serious consequences. Hisaki, Roko and me are having our wounds treated in Yokohama General, theirs being more serious than mine. Oh and we wrecked the Lexus.

Boss: Fuck I can't believe I let you guys drive that. Okay... what happened to Sasaski and Toudou?

Kabashi: I don't know to be honest they never responded to my call so I am assuming that they were taken into custody by the police or killed. I didn't try again because I was worried it might be traced if they were already in custody.

Boss: Well the good news for you is that you still have some use for me... finding that kid. The bad news is that if you don't I'll kill you.

Kabashi: Gotcha.(click)

"_Sigh... I was really looking forward to killing the bastard, but I guess that can't be helped now."_

----

Mikoto Suou was in despair. All of her friends were either off on some vacation (well thats how Takano phrased it at least) or not responding to her calls. Everything had been pretty heart breaking for the past couple of weeks, starting with Tenma leaving for America and most recently Hanai had been charged with the manslaughter of three of her classmates. She couldn't inagine Hanai doing something like that and was surprised when his parents didn't pay the bail to release him. "_Better visit him tomorrow to cheer him up... at least he is reachable_" Before heading to bed she tried calling Eri and Yakumo again.........no response.


	4. Chapter 4

Just warning you ahead of time there is going to be a lot less humor in this one.

The sky began its slow descent into darkness. Harima had been wandering for the last couple of hours hopelessly lost and confused. After hours of time left to idle thought, Harima realized just how bad his amnesia was. Trying to pick out a single person that he recognized out of his absent memories was seemingly impossible. This had led him to wander hoping that someone somewhere would be able to recognize him and confront him. However the search was abandoned with the onset of a rumbling sound. "_Dammit... when was the last time I ate something."_

Harima, with his hands in his pockets, made his way to the nearest convenience store. The neon lights were burnt out and there were papers scattered outside on the sidewalk, but Harima in his deprived state easily ignored the quality of the store. _Ding._ Inside the store there was a flickering light in the back right corner of store that was on the verge of burning out and there were visible stains on the floor. The clerk at the counter seemed preoccupied with a cheap tabloid magazine. With a quick scan Harima found what he was looking for. "_Yes!" _Harima quickly grabbed the jumbo size bag of Cheetos and walked up to the counter.

The clerk was a middle aged woman, but had more wrinkles and a rougher complexion than most women that age. She glanced up and saw a disheveled young man with a scar across his forehead and for a moment hesitated fearing that he had come to rob her. She cautiously rang up the price.

Clerk: 400 yen.

Harima began to reach into his pockets searching for the wallet that he had found earlier. In the process of getting the wallet out Harima began to think. "_I might be lucky...Maybe this woman knows something about me. Instead of just getting the Cheetos I might be able to get some information too. Genius..."_

Harima: Do you know who I am?

The suspicions of the clerk after hearing this were reaffirmed and the clerk began to take notice of his hand fishing in his pocket. "_He has a weapon..Maybe a gun...no it must be a gun."_

Harima: I guess you didn't hear me. Let me repeat... Do you have any idea who I am?

The clerk's eyes began to wander in her sustained silence and then settled on the fire extinguisher mounted on the wall behind her. _"If I make it quick I might be able to knock him out and simultaneously guarantee the safety of the me and the store. So..." _

"_Ugh stupid bitch won't even acknowledge me. Well might as well at least get the Cheetos, I think Im gonna die of hunger if I don't hurry here."_Harima began to reach into his pockets for the wallet. The clerk took this opportunity to reach for the extinguisher and club the unsuspecting Harima on the head, possibly furthering the damage to his memories. Harima collapsed on the floor.

Clerk: Yeah I know who you are... crook.

The clerk searched the body and surprisingly found a derringer hidden in Harima's coat pocket. "_Gotcha hooligan!"_ Harima had picked it up when he found it laying next to him in the Lexus before left the scene of the accident. The clerk called in the authorities and Harima found himself in another dire situation.

********

Mikoto Suou took out her cell. "_I wonder how Hanai is doing"_ She dialed for the Yagami Penitentiary.

Officer: Greetings...What can I help you with?

Suou: Uh... well I was wondering if I could make a call to Hanai Haruki who is currently housed in Wing B I think.

Officer: Ha. Are you serious? Let me tell you that guy is seriously screwed up in head. Hes been talking to himself for hours about killing some guy named Harima. The prisoners are even scared of him.

Suou: Look Sir, I have known this guy since we were kids and I don't think he could have possibly done what he was charged with. Just do a poor girl a favor and let me have a word with him.

Officer: Alright I'll let you make the call... if he agrees, but I'm warning you again this guy is nuts.

Suou: Just ask him okay... for me at least.

Officer: Alright hold on a moment.

Suou reclined back in her chair. "_Hanai was always nuts, but not like this. I just don't think the Hanai I knew could do a thing like this. He seemed like a great guy... hardworking, honest and generous. But if what the Officer said was true...No Hanai would never do something like that."_

Officer: Miss...

Suou:Yes

Officer: He accepted your call although somewhat reluctantly. Well I'm going to hand it over to him. Please be aware that I will be listening in on the conversation.

Suou: Hanai how are you doing?

Hanai: What do you want with me Suou?

Suou: Don't be so distant to me Hanai. Tell me what happened, or if you aren't comfortable with that just tell me how things are now. I'm here for you Hanai.

Hanai: As to what happened you need only read what has already been documented. And regarding me, I'm fine now Suou I don't need you.

Suou: Hanai... Did you really kill those guys?

Hanai: Would it matter if I did or didn't. They were a worthless collection of fools and the death of people like them is immaterial to society.

Suou: You're kidding right Hanai? This isn't like you...

Hanai: Are you sure? Maybe you never knew me for who I was or maybe I have changed. Either way it seems you have no reason to discuss this with me.

Suou: Hanai snap out of it. I can't stand to see you like this! I can't. _Sniff _You will get better Hanai I know it.

Hanai: I have no interest in you anymore. If you have any decency you would stop molesting me with your unsophisticated melodramatic speech.

Suou: Hanai...

Officer: Time's up Missy. By the way I apologize for that guy's behavior, but then again I did warn you. Just try to cheer up you hear.

Suou: Thanks, but there is no need to apologize you were right.

Officer: Well it was a pleasure having you Miss, please don't bother with him and enjoy your high school years while you still can.

********

Hanai returned to his cell where he found Kino waiting. He had a smirk on his face and had his extended his claws to welcome Hanai.

Hanai: What's on your mind Kino? Do you have a plan to escape?

Kino: I expect you to ask that Hanai. But, escaping out of confinement is no easy matter. It is essential to first understand your surroundings to the extent that you would understand the possible consequences of any escape plan.

Hanai: I guess its ideal to be slow and steady to win the race in this situation, but it can be nerve racking at times.

Kino: Hanai don't fall prey to those anxieties. They have no purpose for our cause. Every second you waste is another breath for Harima. Get a hold of yourself.

Hanai: I will. But something else that has been bothering me. Why cant anyone else hear you?

Kino: I hope you will find that answer yourself, Hanai. What exactly am I Hanai?

Hanai: You are my pet sloth, Kino. My one and only friend.

Kino: A touching answer, but unfortunately missing the target by a wide angle. You see Hanai... I am an extension of yourself. Just as you can bend an arm with nothing but a thought you can bend me. The reason why you and only you can hear what I say is because I am you. Nothing but an echo of your existence masquerading as a separate entity.

Hanai: Hmm...A interesting way of putting it Kino, but I think I understand what you are saying. You are like a right-hand man. Just as a commander has his lieutenants and sergeants to carry out his orders, I have you.

Kino: But you see that is where you are wrong Hanai. A right-hand man, lieutenants and sergeants are all extensions of the commander, but are free thinking. A commander doesn't need to concern himself with the dissent within his physical limbs, but with another individual he needs to consider their interests and supply them with the correct incentives to guarantee loyalty with his interests. So you see I am not a "right-hand man", I am your right hand.

Hanai: Well Kino, I guess that answers that question for me, but I've got a feeling of emptiness now.

Kino: Hehe Hanai its a natural response. Humans are social creatures after all. However at times many of the social behaviors attached to human nature work to the detriment of a human's progress. In due time you will learn to forget these illogical behaviors.

Hanai: I need to rest...

Hanai heard a clanging of bars and it seemed a new inmate was arriving. Kino seemed undisturbed in his stance leaning up against the wall. As the officer and the new inmate walked down the corridor, Hanai could hear the keys jingling. The officer stopped at Hanai's cell and reached into his pocket for his keys. The door creaked open and the new inmate was shoved in.

The inmate was a tall man with unruly hair which seemed to contrast with his mustache and goatee which seemed well kept. He had a tint of skin that seemed darker than the usual Japanese, possibly due to tan, but Hanai couldn't tell the difference. Hanai watched as the man became startled. He was staring at what should have appeared as a bare wall, but it seemed he saw something more peculiar.

Harima: What the hell is that? Officer, don't leave me here with that thing.

Kino gave the inmate a menacing glare.

Officer: What do you mean? Are you talking about your cellmate? (gestures to Hanai)

Harima: Nooo! Look its against the wall (points at Kino).

Officer: I don't see anything. Are you sure you are okay?

Harima: Its... moving! Get me out of here!

Officer: God another loonie. I wish the process of transferring you guys over to psych ward wasn't so bureaucratic otherwise I would do it in a heartbeat.

The officer began to walk back from hence he came.

Harima: Don't leave me here!

Hanai was puzzled. The inmate seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite match him with a name. Harima himself was experiencing a similar feeling but it was being overwhelmed by his fear of the creature lurking in the corner.

Hanai: Hey...

Harima was still staring at Kino with his back up against the wall.

Harima: Sup...

In his greeting Harima didn't even bother making eye contact with Hanai.

Kino: This is awkward isn't it. I never even considered that we would meet others like us, at least not this early in the game. Pleasure to meet you... eh?

Harima managed to relax a little after hearing the fury monster speak.

Harima: eh...um...I don't know actually.

Kino: Hehe...Well this makes it easier doesn't it.

Hanai: How so?

Kino: A blank slate that we can reshape to suit our needs.

Harima: Uh?

Kino: Do you have any interest in escaping?

Harima: Well...


	5. Chapter 5

Nakamura gave a great sigh reflecting his dissatisfaction and utter confusion with the current situation. Still having a lingering mindset of his somewhat unsavory days, he did what felt right to him at the time. "Carpe diem" is a famous quote for a reason after all. Nakamura headed to the "special" storage closet, down the hallway past Sawachika's room. However, Eri in her room, having recomposed herself somewhat took notice of her butler's unusual movements, considering his immaculate sense of routine. She opened the door to find her butler decked out in full kevlar armor and camouflage.

Nakamura: No matter what you say Miss, I'm going to do what I must. At this moment I'm not your butler, I'm Lieutenant Nakamura. Don't try to stop me.

Sawachika: No I want to come with you.

Nakamura smiles: Now that's my Miss.

-----

Harima and Hanai were sitting quietly at a secluded table in the prison cafeteria. The other prisoners thought the two were out of their minds and chose to stay clear of them. This proved to be to their advantage.

Harima: So umm... You want me to fight you. So that we will be sent to another prison with higher security? That just seems like we would be working backwards.

Kino: This isn't surprising, but I guess this is the lot you find in prisons. You see the easiest way for us to escape is for you two to be transported to another prison, and on the route I would quickly and easily dispatch the guards allowing for our escape.

Harima: Hmmph... Ok. If its the only way.

Hanai: Just throw a punch you imbecile.

Harima: Alright! I've had enough of this!

The two began a short lasting series of intense kicks and punches that caught the attention of the guards. The guards rushed over to apprehend the troublemakers, but Harima instead of submitting as planned quickly turned around and gave one of the unsuspecting guards a beastly kick. The other guard began to approach Hanai. Hanai in a split decision, also subdued his guard. Harima quickly foraged the key from the unconscious guard.

Kino furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Harima slid the card key and the door to the main corridor was gaping wide open. For a moment the other prisoners paused in disbelief and as a group decided to sit it out and watch. The alarm began to sound and the imminent threat of more guards was looming closer. As the pair rounded the corner they noticed two enticed guards, approaching them with taser guns. But as soon as the threat appeared it disappeared. Kino in a freakish sprint charged the unsuspecting guards with his razor sharp claws, leaving quite a mess to behold as bodily fluids sprayed everywhere.

----

Security: (Looking at monitor and rubbing his eyes) Did you see that Inoue?

Officer Inoue: Dude he's fucking Syler. He has like crazy mind powers or something.

Officer Hajime: Now isn't the time for this Inoue. Be a god damned professional, like you are paid to be.

Inoue: Here take this. (Hands him a taser gun) Go help the other guards.

Hajime: My job is to watch the security camera terminal. Your job is to retrieve the prisoner. Then mosey on then.

Inoue: (smiles) See I knew it.

Hajime let out a great sigh.

----

Hanai: Why couldn't you follow a simple directive? Why am I following you in this idiocy?

Harima glared at Hanai: Shut the fuck up. This isn't the time glasses.

The duo made it to the delivery bay. As they began to make their brash escape, they heard multitudes of footsteps heading in their direction from inside and outside the prison. They heard a megaphone.

Warden (megaphone): Hands up fugitives and you will not be harmed.

Just as the Warden finished his utterance, there was a slicing noise as the warden's head was decapitated with no appearant cause. Hanai and Harima charged the guards who were armed with taser guns and batons. One of the guards made a swing of his baton at Hanai which was easily dodged and followed with a high flying kick. Another officer was sliced leading to even more confusion within the guards. Three of the guards teamed up on Harima with taser guns which Harima with his almost superhuman reflexes was able to dodge and return the favor in due time. The remaining guards began to flee in terror to what seemed to them to be their imminent doom.

Harima brushed off his shoulders: Hmmph... Trash.

The two broke into the delivery truck, leaving shattered glass on the concrete. Harima began to hotwire the vehicle, until it eventually stubbornly started.

----

Inoue and Hajime were staring at the terminal screen in shock. The duo had just brute-forced their way through most of the prison guard. The death of the warden was also unsettling.

Inoue: What should we do?

Hajime: I don't know. (clenches his fist and furrows his eyebrows) But I know one thing. These guys are going to get fucked up. (reaches for the prison phone and dials).... Yes this is Officer Hajime. I am currently the highest ranking officer at Yokohama Penitentiary. ...No the Warden is not off grounds, he isn't on this world anymore... No don't give me that bullshit. We need backup from the Special Tactical Unit now. Hajime slammed the phone on receiver hard enough that the cheap plastic casing of the receiver was crushed.

Hajime stumbled backwards to fall into his chair. The situation at hand was certainly demoralising, but especially for the warden's friend, Officer Hajime.

Inoue: Look. They escaped!

----

Hanai and Harima had driven the delivery truck through the gate of the prison and were now cruising away to freedom.

Hanai: So what are we doing now?

Harima didn't respond.

Hanai: You don't know do you.

Harima: You know what. You could just shut the fuck up.

Hanai: You know this wouldn't have happened if you had stuck to the plan. Now we are probably going to be chased. Was it that hard to follow directions?

Harima: You must think I'm stupid right. Well I understood how the plan was going to work out. After the fight the two of us would be transported separately to different detention facilities. And you two would be the ones to escape while I would be stuck in Maximum Security Prison. Great for you, but not so great for me.

Kino: Oh... so I seem to have underestimated you...What is your name?

Harima: I have no name. Got a problem with that?

Kino: No, but I would have liked to have known your name before I kill you.

Kino started to approach Harima from the behind while he was still driving. Harima quickly swerved knocking Kino off balance and made his exit from the vehicle sprinting. Ordinaryly Harima would have refused to run, but he wasn't sure if the weird sloth thing could actually die.

Harima in the process of running, looked behind him to find that the furry creature he had tried to run away from was actually following him at a much faster pace. Harima picked up his speed, and people began to notice his quite unusual appearance.

----

Kabashi: God dammit Hisaki hurry up with the donuts.

Kabashi was parked outside of the local bakery waiting for his comrade Hisaki to bring back the goods. His time as an officer in the syndicate was limited after his previous failures. The only way to regain his honor and reputation was to find and capture boss Liu's son and bring him to headquarters. He had been taking the last few days lightly in somewhat of a denial of reality. But all of that was about to change.

As Kabashi reclined back in his seat and awaited the donuts, he noticed a man running down the street in a prison uniform. After another glance he notice that that man had a very familiar face. At the time Hisaki had just exited the bakery, only to find that his ride was gone.

Hisaki (yelling): Well I guess all of the donuts are for me then! (Takes a giant bite out of a glazed)

-----

Ok I'm officially bored with this. ConfluX out.


End file.
